Klamath
Klamath ist was nach dem Krieg von Klamath Falls, im südlichen Oregon übriggeblieben ist. Hintergrund Die Stadt ist eine kleine Gemeinschaft von Fallenstellern, welche hauptsächlich Geckos in der umliegenden Gegend jagt. Aufgrund ihrer, vor allem bei Goldgeckos, wertvollen Haut, sind sie die wichtigste Einnahmequelle der Stadt. Klamath dient den Karawanen, die sich zu den kleinen Stammesdörfern, wie z.b. Arroyo im Norden, begeben wollen, als letzter Zwischenstopp und für die Stammesangehörigen als ein Ort, wo sie Güter, Informationen und Nachrichten mit der restlichen Welt austauschen können. Um 2241 herum, wird die Stadt von einer Rattenplage heimgesucht, Vic der Händler aus Klamath wird von Metzger gefangen gehalten und ein Vertibird der Enklave ist aufgrund eines Defekten Rotors im Canyon abgestürzt. Das auserwählte Wesen stattete Klamath einen Besuch ab und machte das Leben dort für einige Zeit ein Wenig interessanter. 2281 ist Klamath einer der Staaten der Republik Neukalifornien. Lage Auf der Karte befindet Klamath sich vier Quadrate östlich von Arroyo. Aussehen Klamath ist in vier Stadtteile, eine Höhle und eine Gegend außerhalb der Stadt unterteilt. Klamath Downtown Downtown ist der östliche Teil von Klamath. Eine Mischung aus landwirtschaftlich, komerziell und zum Wohnen benutzter Gebäude und Flächen. Viele Bürger der Stadt können hier beim umherlaufen oder beim Besuchen der zwei örtlichen Lokale gesehen werden. Aldo wird einen hier bei der ersten Ankunft begrüßen. Trapper Town Trapper Town ist der westliche Teil von Klamath, wo die Geckojäger sich niedergelassen haben. Slim Picket ist der Anführer in diesem Stadtteil, hat dem Spieler allerdings nicht viel zu sagen, außer dass er bei der Lösung des Ungeziefer-problems helfen könnte problem. Underneath the Trapper Town stretch the infamous Rat Caves. Klamath Canyon A Vertibird has burrowed its way into the dirt here. Its pilots are dead, and an evil spirit haunts the area. What the Auserwählter believes is an evil spirit is actually just a malfunctioning Mister Handy. Trapping Grounds This area is found on the lower right of the entrance of Klamath. This is where Whiskey Bob's moonshine is, and the habitual hunting ground for gecko trappers, populated with a large number of golden and normal geckos. Rat Caves Under Klamath stretch eerie caves, filled with mole rats and a kind of rat god. The Rat Caves possess three sections. Grazing Grounds The Grazing Grounds is a place next Klamath, where Torr's brahmin usually graze. Gebäude Einwohner Verwandte Quests Infos * Klamath Bob, who appears in Fallout: New Vegas comes from here. He claims that the town was boring, except for the time that a tribal came there. * Daisy Whitman, who also appears in Fallout: New Vegas, mentions that she once crashed a vertibird over Klamath, the only Vertibird she ever crashed, saying the cause was a rotor malfunction. * Lily's Vertibird Blade was said to have been recovered from the crashed vertibird here. Scavenged with the help of Leo. * When first entering Klamath, your reputation improves to Accepted. *The faces on the Klamath map are identical to a ww2 "crop corps" poster promoting people to farm to feed soldiers. Vorkommen Klamath erscheint in Fallout 2. However, while not appearing in-game, Klamath is also mentioned by Klamath Bob, Daisy Whitman and Lily Bowen in Fallout: New Vegas Bugs * If player kill a brahmin in Klamath Downtown this will end the game when player leave the city, because the brahmins uses the script of Arroyo brahmins. Galerie Klamath house.jpg|Klamath Haus Klamath house interior.jpg|Klamath Haus DuntonHouse.jpg|Dunton Haus Bob's Shack.jpg|Bob's Hütte Grazing Grounds shack.png|Grazing grounds Hütte Fo2 Trappers shack.png|Trapper Hütte en:Klamath es:Klamath fr:Klamath pl:Klamath pt:Klamath ru:Кламат uk:Кламат zh:克拉马斯 Kategorie:Fallout 2 Orte Kategorie:Städte Kategorie:Klamath Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas nur erwähnte Orte